How Aizen Was Really Defeated
by Acain Keyrose
Summary: Aizen's nightmare becomes a reality, to Gin's delight.
1. How Aizen Was Really Defeated

**How Aizen Was Really Defeated**

Inspired By Tite Kubo's _Bleach_

The air was cool against my skin, my long brown hair blowing gently in the wind. I slid my gaze calmly across what was once Karakura Town, now nothing but blackness. I won. I finally have the Oken. I smirked and held the giant key out while I held it firmly in my hand, slowly twisting it the way one would to unlock a door.

Almost instantaneously a horizontal white line appeared, gradually stretching until it was large enough for me to walk through. I took my first step forward, hidden anticipation filling me as I neared the end result of all my hard work. After everything, I am finally going to reach my goal.

My leisurely walk to the door was suddenly interrupted when an annoyingly familiar voice broke through my thoughts, "It's the Creepy Librarian! Wow! I haven't seen you in forever! Do you have any candy?"

I turned to see a pink haired little girl grinning wildly at me. I stared blankly at her, wondering simply: _How did she get here? __**When**__ did she get here? How did I not notice her until now?_

Taking a deep breath I summoned all the patience I had and spoke, "It's nice to see you again, Lieutenant Yachiru, but perhaps we could talk later? I'm busy right now."

Still grinning she acted like I didn't even say anything, "Do you have candy? If you do I want all of it! No holding back!" she paused, her fist hitting her palm in realization as she stared at my face, "Wait a minute! I can't call you the Creepy Librarian anymore! You lost your glasses and now you don't look like a librarian! I need a new name for you now," she pouted before beaming at me again, "I know what I can call you! Girly Hair Man!"

My eyebrow twitched in anger and I took several deep breaths this time, using all of my self-restraint to keep from killing her, "Please refrain from calling me that, Lieutenant Yachiru. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave."

"Wait!" her command made me pause mid-turn to look at her curiously as she shuffled through her outfit before brandishing a small pair of scissors triumphantly, "Ah ha! This is perfect!"

I blinked in confusion, only to open my eyes to find her in front of me. I took a step back in surprise, but before I could move any further away from her her hand carrying the scissors darted out and a single _snip_ was heard. I watching in horror as the curl of brown hair blowing in front of my face fell to the ground, no longer attached to my head. Yachiru had cut it off.

My eyes locked on her obliviously happy form, "H… how did you… how did you know my weakness? My… only weakness!" I wailed loudly, making her tilt her head quizzically as she waved the scissors carelessly in the air, "My power… I can feel it… fading!" I fell to my knees as weakness surged through me. One hand on the black ground supporting me and one fist in the air, my head thrown back, I yelled to the sky, "Nooooooo!"

I abruptly sat up in the bed, cold sweat running down my back. My eyes darted around the blank white wall of Las Nochas. I'm still in Hueco Mundo? Does that mean it was all a dream? I sighed in relief, though I still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

The sound of a door opening made me turn my head. At the door was one of the many weaker arrancars that inhabited Las Nochas looking frightened and fidgety, putting his gaze everywhere but on me.

I kept my expression neutral, "What is it?"

"Um… Lord Aizen… several other arrancars and I felt your spiritual pressure fluctuating and we were worried that something had happened. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." I replied coldly, inwardly annoyed that such a stupid dream had affected my enough to make my spiritual pressure change.

"That's good. I guess I'll be going the-" the arrancar looked up at me for the first time and broke off with a gasp, "L… Lord Aizen!"

I glared at him, "What is it?"

The arrancar stammered helplessly, "Y… you… well… um… Lord Aizen, sir… you might want to take a look at yourself…"

A small frown appearing on my face as he hurriedly left and my nagging feeling growing, I stood from my bed and walked slowly to the closest mirror in the room. I froze in front of the mirror when I saw my reflection. As usual I had short brown hair and brown eyes, but _it_ was missing. The curl of hair in front of my face was gone, the uneven cutting of scissors marking it as a hurried job.

Eye twitching and fist clenching I roared, "GIN!"

A silver haired man with a smirk on his face handed a pink haired man a clump of brown hair happily, "There you go."

"I can't believe you actually did it, Gin." The pink haired man shook his head in disbelief, "You must really want that voodoo doll."

The silver haired man grinned even wider, "Of course I got it, Szael. I _always_ get what I want."

"Gin," the pink haired man turned and began to quickly sew the hair clump to a doll's head. After it was finished he handed it to the silver haired man, jumping when he heard Aizen's yell echo through the corridors of Las Nochas. He watched as the other man walked cheerfully away, swinging the miniature replica of Aizen as he went, and called after him, "you know that Lord Aizen is going to kill you, right?"

The silver haired man glanced over his shoulder as he walked and said simply, "Only if he can catch me."

With that, the silver haired man disappeared.


	2. How Gin Defeated Aizen Sort Of

**How Gin Defeated Aizen… Sort Of**

Inspired By Tite Kubo's _Bleach_

"And moving onto our next topic of the evening-" Aizen was interrupted by several snickers, at which he promptly glared at Nnioritora and Yammy, "May I ask what is so funny?"

They kept their eyes off him and Nnioritora shook his head, "Nothing of importance, Lord Aizen."

"No, I insist. I would like to know what has distracted you from this meeting." When they remained silent his voice sharpened, "Look at me and answer my question."

Yammy stayed silent and Nnioritora began, "Lord Aizen, I would like to advise against that-"

"Now!"

Their heads shot up and they stared at him. They blinked once, twice, and then burst out laughing, bodies shaking violently. They continued to laugh for several minutes straight, unable to stop.

"How childish." Harribel crossed her arms in disapproval as she watched them.

Ulquiorra stared at them blankly and spoke in a monotone, "They are behaving inappropriately."

I watched them from my position next to Aizen, smiling to myself as I kept my hands- and the thing in them- behind my back. Other than the two that were angering Aizen and the two commenting, there were only five others at the long table, Grimmjow being late like usual and the meeting starting without him. Stark was sleeping, Szael was holding back a grin, Beargon was frowning, and the other two that I haven't bothered to learn the names of were staring ahead blankly, probably trying not to think about how strange Aizen looks.

As usual, Aizen was acting cool and calm, but thanks to my visit in his room a week ago, his special little hair curl that usually hangs in front of his face is gone. That's right, I cut it off while he was sleeping- and he seemed to be having a bad dream judging by how much he was writhing in his sleep- and it took him a week of trying to kill me to calm him down. Honestly, I had some very close calls during that time, so close that I now have several new scars.

Of course, Nnioritora and Yammy laughing at him is only making him angry at me again- not that I'm not used to it- but I'm pretty sure that some arrancars are going to be in pretty bad shape soon. Let's say, missing body parts. That aside, I can feel my spoils from cutting off Aizen's curl in my hands right now, small and human shaped. It's a small voodoo doll in the exact image of Aizen, so similar to him it's a little startling.

This is the whole reason I cut off his curl actually. I went to Szael, asked for a voodoo doll of Aizen, and was told to get a strand of his hair to make it work. As to how it went from being a strand to his entire curl… well, I thought it would make things more interesting. And it did.

The fact that I still have the voodoo doll makes me very proud. You see, ever since I cut off his curl Aizen has been relentlessly asking me what I did with it. I've managed to keep it hidden from him so far because, let's face it; if he found out about it he'd take away the doll and find a way to get rid of it, ruining my fun in the process. And that brings me to why I have the voodoo doll with me right now, currently only known about by me. I'm going to test it out at this meeting; right after the last espada gets here.

As if hearing my thoughts the sound of the double doors slamming open made everyone's attention go towards the blue haired espada stomping in. He glared at everyone, his gaze stopping on Aizen. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the unevenly cut missing curl before he pointed at Aizen and burst out laughing, doubling over on himself.

He barely managed to gasp out between laughs, "What the hell happened to your hair?"

Aizen was obviously getting angry by how much his eyebrow is twitching, "Sit down."

His cold, hard voice made Grimmjow stumble to a chair so he could continue to laugh without having to worry about falling to the floor. Of course Nnioritora and Yammy are still laughing, making the sound of laughter almost deafening. I could tell that Aizen was more than angry enough to kill them, but he was barely managing to restrain himself. My smile growing a little I decided to give the last little push by using the doll.

I tried to make the doll stand up behind my back so it could pretend to walk, but my hand slipped and I accidently made it bend over and its arm fly out. I heard Aizen's chair clatter behind him and as I watched- seemingly in slow motion to my amazed eyes- he lurched forward across the table and his arm flew, landing where I least expected it to. It landed square on Harribel's bosom, groping her in plain sight of everyone else at the table.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment and I wished I had a camera, because this is definitely a KODAK moment. Harribel's eyes are as wide as saucers, Aizen's and everyone else's eyes matching her- at least, until Grimmjow, Nnioritora, and Yammy burst out laughing again. Admittedly I wanted to laugh too- and by laugh, I mean _long_ and _hard_- but I had to quickly fix this mistake.

I straightened the doll out, Aizen doing the same, but when I tried to make it move Aizen was forced to trip on his discarded chair and he fell backwards onto Tosen- who is, as always, standing on the other side of him. Aizen tripping brought him down with him so they landed in a rather inappropriate position that can only be described as touching what shouldn't be touched, when it shouldn't be touched.

The laughing only grew louder as I fumbled with my hands to right the mistake, but only made it worse. Somehow, because I couldn't see what I was doing when the doll was behind my back, I ended up making Aizen unsheathe his sword and throw it hard enough to get it lodged in the ceiling before ripping his shirt open, pulling down his pants, and making him chase Grimmjow around the room. Apparently he's a briefs kind of guy.

I continued to fumble with the doll and Aizen yelled, "I don't know how you're doing this Gin, but I am going to _kill_ you for it!"

I saw the look on his face and smiled widely, waving as I did, "Bye now!"

And so, doll in hand and Aizen still running wild, I bolted, though not before I heard Aizen yell to all the espada, "All of you catch him _now_!"

I leaned against a wall panting, wiping sweat from my brow with a hand. After running away from Aizen and the espada for an hour I was exhausted. Who would have thought that they'd be so excited about being allowed to use force when they chased me down?

"Got you." I jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder, cold sweat beginning to race down my back.

I swallowed, "Hello, Grimmjow! What a pleasant day it is…"

Ignoring my comment he said simply, "I'll release you if you let be use that doll for a day."

"Uh," I blinked, thinking it over before turning to face him and nodding, "Of course. Just ask me and I'll let you- but don't let your temper get the best of you and destroy it, and you _have_ to return it as soon as you're finished."

I felt several more hands land on my shoulder simultaneously and their voices blended into one, "We offer you the same deal."

With the widest grin I could manage I held out my hand and said to all of them, "That'll be ten thousand yen."


	3. How The Espada Tortured Aizen

How The Espada Tortured Aizen

Inspired By Tite Kubo's _Bleach_

A tall man stalked through the white halls of Las Nochas with unrivaled glee showing on his face in evil delight, spooking all surrounding arrancar into hiding. His blue hair and matching eyes identified him as one of the most violent espada, and everyone knew that when he was in such a good mood someone was in _big_ trouble. The question everyone was asking this time though, was _who_ was in trouble.

Little did they know the small doll that he held firmly in his hand held the truth.

Gin lay back against a pristine wall, a soft breath escaping him. His slit eyes remained pleasantly closed as he thought about all the good things that were happening to him lately. He had survived cutting off Aizen's hair curl- something few others could even hope to survive doing- and had even managed to make a hefty load of money off of its product, a small voodoo doll in Aizen's exact form.

He knew that the person who had been using it for the last few hours- three to be exact- was the ever aggressive Grimmjow, and that could only bring to question what he had been doing with it for so long. Before the silver haired soul reaper could ponder this for long though, he was interrupted by a yell that echoed loudly through Hueco Mundo.

"GIN! GET OVER HERE _NOW_!"

He sighed- that answered that question.

He straightened his form and began his slow amble to the person the voice belonged to.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Aizen's snarl was quickly followed by a loud _wham_. Gin blinked, watching as the furious, brown haired soul reaper was slammed into the wall.

"Sorry, Lord Aizen," Gin grinned, "I was otherwise preoccupied when you called me."

He snorted before getting slammed into the wall again, a small grunt accompanying it this time. Gin watched him though squinted eyes, an even wider smile twitching at the edges of his existing one. He already had a pretty good idea about what was going on, but just to be sure…

"May I ask why you keep running into the wall?"

Aizen just sneered, the speed of him slamming against the wall increasing temporarily, "Isn't that-" _wham_, "-the big question? I-" _wham_, "-don't know and I currently don't-" _wham_, "-care! Just find who is doing-" _wham_, "-this, make them stop, and-" _wham_, "-then bring them to me so I can make them-" _wham_, _wham_, _wham_, _wham_, _wham_, "-pay for all three hours of this!"

Fury blazed in his brown eyes, and for a moment the illusion he had over himself wavered, showing the brown hair curl that he seemed so proud of gone, leaving a jagged cut and a strangely naked forehead in its place. The illusion settled back into place as quickly as it had wavered. The sly soul reaper couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the fact that Aizen had to use the illusion in the first place- something that he hadn't bothered with in the beginning.

I guess he's heard some of the rumors and nicknames that the arrancar had cooked up recently, thought Gin. Actually, Aizen- or as the arrancar had recently dubbed him, The Curl-less Wonder- has been the hottest topic in Hueco Mundo in, well, _ever_. Especially since the silver haired soul reaper had opened up his ten thousand yen per person business where he lent the voodoo doll of Aizen to whoever paid his price for a few hours. Needless to say- much to Gin's delight and Aizen's pain- his business was flourishing.

Gin responded cheerfully to Aizen's order, "Right away, Lord Aizen."

And then he was gone from his leader's vision, off in search of the espada he knew was the culprit. It didn't take long either, partly because Gin moved eagerly through the halls and partly because Grimmjow was out in the open, not even bothering to hide.

The sight he was greeted by when he came across the arrancar was… strange. Or at least it would be to whoever saw the scene without knowing the details. Grimmjow had thrown the doll at the wall and it bounced off, landing under his foot in time to be met by a nasty flurry of stomps and curses.

Gin raised an amused eyebrow, "Grimmjow? What are you doing?"

The feline arrancar jumped in surprise, having been too absorbed in his attack to even notice Gin's presence until he spoke. Grimmjow looked up at his newfound company with one final stomp, his foot managing to land in just the right place to make it rocket over the edge of a nearby balcony with a shrill squeal. A far-off scream of a female arrancar announced that Aizen had followed suit, no doubt landing on the poor girl and scaring her half to death. Gin only felt slightly sorry for her, the rest of him too busy shaking in uncontrollable laughter.

After he had managed to calm himself down and Grimmjow had returned with the doll once more in possession, he repeated his question, "What are you doing, Grimmjow?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to kill Aizen!" the blue haired male snarled, hitting the voodoo doll against a nearby blank wall once for emphasis, "But the damn bastard won't die! For hours now I've been making him run full speed into walls, stomping on this doll, and making him jump from high places, and that's just naming a few of the things I've tried! I'm willing to Cero the stupid thing at this point!"

As soon as he finished speaking he began to hit the doll against the wall at high speeds again.

"Stop that! You'll break it." Gin _tsked_ and swiped the doll from Grimmjow's hands before he could slam it against the wall an eighteenth time.

"Gimme that! I'm not done!" Grimmjow made a lunge for it and Gin easily stepped away, waggling his finger at him as he did, "Tut, tut, Grimmjow! You broke one of the rules- no harming the doll! I'll have to take this from you." He looked like he was about to say something (Probably insulting) when Gin interrupted, "Don't worry; you can use it again in a few days for another ten thousand yen. See you then!"

Without waiting for another word to be said on the matter he disappeared, the doll he carried not going to make another interesting appearance for a few hours.

Aizen tensed his muscles, willing himself to stop moving. It didn't work. He kept skipping- yes, _skipping_- along the halls, waving to anyone he met, all of which whimpered and cringed away like they thought this was a new form of punishment he bestowed on them. He wanted to scoff at the thought.

As the heavily annoyed male continued his journey down the hall he recalled what had happened to him already today. He had been forced to run into walls, jump off of things, gotten a splitting pain running through his body for no apparent reason, and had even accidently groped a lesser arrancar when he had jumped from a balcony and fallen on her. The humiliation he had suffered today- no, not just today, but over the last week! And it was only going to get worse as the day went.

Seemingly finding his next destination he stopped at the locker room where all the female arrancar changed, swinging the door open with a slam. Silence accompanied as he caught two topless lower arrancar he knew well- Loly and Menoly. He groaned, why _them_ of all people? They're clingy enough without getting any twisted ideas of me in their thick skulls.

The blonde one went scarlet and stammered, "L… Lord Aizen!"

The raven haired girl was far less shy, and even attempted a coy eyelash flutter and a purr, "Oh, Lord Aizen… what an unexpected visit, but a pleasant one nonetheless."

She began to move to a shameless position where he could see her exposed chest better when his body moved without his consent once more and slammed the door shut. Aizen turned and walked a few more feet, stopping when he came to another door- the men's shower room.

He frowned, but wasn't able to do anything in protest to the unwanted opening of the door. Once it was open he began his smooth glide inside of the steamy room, his only solace to the situation being that he was alone. And then he heard the splashing or water. His eyes widened in horror.

No… please don't let it be who I think it is…

His prayers had no effect, because the steam cleared enough for him to see who the splashing belonged to. Now, standing proudly in all his buck-nude glory, facing Aizen head on, was Charlotte Chuhlhourne.

Aizen's thoughts repeated over and over again in horror; no! No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! Nooooo!

Before he knew it he felt his hands beginning to hastily take his clothes of.

A single word could then be heard throughout all of Las Nochas.

"GIN!"

"My… I didn't know you felt that way."

"Gin, one more word and I swear-" Aizen's voice was dripping with venom and his spiritual pressure was whipping wildly around him, forcing any weaker beings around to flee in fear of being turned to dust.

Aizen's silver haired companion raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry! I couldn't resist a comment."

Who could, Gin thought, when he called me to the men's shower room, himself being void of clothes in front of Charlotte Chuhlhourne upon my arrival? Of course, Charlotte did the smart thing and left soon after I came here, probably fearing Aizen's wrath.

The brown haired soul reaper snarled, "Haven't you taken care of the culprit moving my body yet?"

I know I should be even a little scared of him right now, Gin thought as he eyed the angered male, but how can I when he's doing _that_?

Now, right in front of Gin in the steamy air of the shower room, Aizen was _posing_. He put his hands on his hips, spread his legs apart, and looked away heroically first. Next he kept one hand firmly planted on his hip, one leg bent, while the other hand moved to his hair in a demure, model look. The rest after that were just various poses involving muscle flexing.

Gin was shaking with laughter, looking away with a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from laughing out loud. Aizen's mood only darkened at this.

"Gin," he hissed through gritted teeth, "_Go_. _Now_."

The amused male just nodded with a small, "Yes, sir," before disappearing.

Once more he went in search of the one responsible for Aizen's doing. Though this person was a little harder to find than Grimmjow, he still found him very quickly. Leaning against a wall with his tall, lanky body shuddering in violent laughter, was Nnioritora- also known as Spoon Head to a certain silver haired prankster.

"Enjoying yourself?"

At Gin's question Nnioritora burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? This is a blast! I should have done this sooner!"

Gin grinned widely, "Naturally."

"So," Nnioritora wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and continued, "what do you want?"

"Aizen wants me to stop the person controlling him, and that means that your time is up."

"Aww!" the one-eyed man whined, "Do I have to stop? I haven't even gotten to the finale yet!"

Gin paused, his interest piqued, "What finale?"

Nnioritora glanced from side to side before motioning Gin to come closer with a finger. He did so and Nnioritora whispered conspiringly in his ear. Gin's eyes widened and he pulled away to look at him.

"Really?"

Nnioritora nodded, "And afterwards I'll make him run all around Las Nochas naked if you want."

Gin hesitated in brief thought before concluding, "Fine. Aizen never said I had to finish quickly." The espada was about to begin playing with the doll again when Gin added, "Wait! If we go to the surveillance room we can see Aizen while you put your "finale" into action."

Nnioritora nodded, but had a small frown on his usually psychotically grinning face, "I'm willing to not question why there are cameras in the men's shower room if this all works out."

"Good idea."

Yammy began to make the doll dance like a ballerina, his grin growing wider and wider with each jerky movement.

"This is the best ten thousand yen I've ever spent!" he muttered, making the doll twirl as he did.

A voice interrupted his pleased playing, "What the hell are you doing, Yammy?"

He gave a small squeak- yeah… he squeaked- and threw his hands in the air, turning around as he did. When he saw that the voice belonged to Aareniaro. He glared at him, noting that he occupied his form with a strange tank of goo on his shoulders.

"What do you want, Fishbowl?"

The high voices of Aareniaro shrieked at his demand, "WHAT!? Did you just call me a… a… a _fishbowl_?!"

"Yeah, _Fishbowl_!" Yammy nodded as if proud of his comeback.

"How dare you!" the slightly deeper voice of Aareniaro sputtered indignantly, "To compare me to a mere _fishbowl_, of all things! The shame!"

"Yeah!" the higher voice agreed, "You could have at least called me a _smart_ fishbowl!"

Yammy snorted, "It doesn't matter- either way you're a fishbowl."

Aaraniaro snarled, "You'll pay for this insult!"

Without another word he ran away, leaving Yammy to snort, "Finally, he's gone. Now, to get back to playing with-"

He froze, glancing at his palm and realizing that the doll wasn't there. His eyes went comically wide and he began to search himself frantically. After several pat-downs he realized what must have happened. He had thrown his hands up in surprise earlier when Aareniaro had popped up behind him. He must have thrown it then.

His fist clenched, fury boiling in him before he yelled for all of Hueco Mundo to hear, "DAMN YOU, FISHBOWL!"

Lillynette walked cheerfully down the halls, humming as she did. She probably would have kept her cheerful humming if it wasn't for the sudden speedy projectile that bounced off of her head with a squeak. She stumbled in surprise, quickly righting herself and glancing around to make sure nobody had seen it happen.

Once she was sure nobody else was there she snarled to the air, "Who threw that?"

Speaking of _that_, she thought as she glanced down, I should probably find out what it is.

She didn't expect to find a miniature version of Aizen staring back at her, serious eyes and grim frown making her shiver.

"Ew… it looks just like Lord Aizen!"

She picked it up curiously, tweaking an arm a little. A small smile made its way to her face.

"It may just be a doll," she muttered, "but this could be fun…"

Gin yawned, a hand automatically going to his mouth, "What a big day this has been! With all the money rolling in and Aizen calling for me all the time, I haven't been able to get much sleep at all! I don't even know if I'll be able to handle the meeting today…"

Gin faltered in his speaking and movements, stopping where he had ended up in one of the many long halls of Las Nochas. His gaze landed on Lillynette, only feet away, playing with the Aizen doll. He frowned, how did she end up with it? I don't remember her paying…

She suddenly jerked the dolls legs apart in painful-looking splits, making Gin cringe away from her. Oww… I never thought I'd feel sorry for Aizen. The silver haired man could swear he heard Aizen's scream echoing far away.

"Oh my," Gin murmured, striding towards Lillynette as he did, "I don't believe that belongs to you. I'll be taking this back now, Lillynette."

He grabbed the doll and yanked it from the little girl's grasp, "Hey! I'm not done with it yet!"

"You can use it again when you pay me." Gin replied before turning and beginning to walk away.

"But I don't have any money!"

At Lillynette's complaints he called back to her, "Exactly."

The little girl's lip trembled before she took off running, wailing as she did, "Stark!"

Tia Harribel exhaled softly and leaned back in her chair wearily, long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and groaned. She was exhausted. She had been working all day today, and now she had finally finished. She wanted to take a nice long nap, but she knew she still had a meeting to attend. Her only consolation was that it didn't start for another half-hour, which gives her enough time to have a shower and look presentable.

She stood and began to make her way to her bathroom when she heard loud giggling outside her door. She frowned in puzzlement, not knowing why her fracion were being so loud. Wanting to take her shower, but knowing she had a duty as the tres espada, she sighed and opened the door.

The door opening surprised two female arrancar that were in front of her room. They revealed a small doll in their hands, the source of their giggling. Harribel took a closer look and noticed that the doll looked exactly like Lord Aizen, scowl and all. She rolled her eyes- the things people will do when they have an impossible crush.

"I'm confiscating this."

She swiped it from their still shocked hands and closed the door again. She walked over to a table in her room, setting the doll down there before continuing her way to the bathroom. She swung the door open and paused in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder. She huffed in annoyance.

"It's just a doll."

With her final words she closed the door.

A tall, pale man walked stealthily into Harribel's room, eyes immediately going to the small doll on the table. That's what he's looking for. Keeping his spiritual pressure carefully hidden he stalked to the doll, pausing every once in a while to make sure the shower was still running in the bathroom.

Once he finally grabbed it a small, eerie smile spread across his face. His jade eyes gleamed with unsettling happiness, unsettling because they never gleamed with _anything_. He heard the shower turn off and disappeared from the room as quickly as possible.

In the hallway, with his hands and the doll shoved in his pockets, Ulquiorra walked silently away.

Tosen's footsteps echoed through the halls loudly. He was on his way to the latest meeting, roughly ten minutes early. His blind eyes saw nothing through his visor, but he still moved smoothly. His movements came to an abrupt stop when he kicked something small a few feet further, hearing it skitter briefly before stopping.

A frown grazed his usually impassive features and he walked to the small object, bending over and picking it up with minimal effort. He straightened and rolled it around in his hand in an attempt to figure out what it was. His frown deepened, is this a doll? It feels humanoid, with two arms and two legs and a head… what else could it be?

He snorted, but what is a doll doing in the middle of the hallway? Is it Lillynette's? Possible.

"She should keep her things in her room." After muttering that, Tosen tossed the doll behind him and continued on his way.

Ulquiorra watched Tosen walk towards the meeting room again, leaving the doll behind him. The jade eyed man sighed in relief. Looks like his plan was going to go off without a hitch after all. He glanced to the side when he heard uneven footsteps.

He watched as Wonderweis toddled over to the doll, drool streaming out of his mouth. The mindless arrancar stopped moving and looked down at the small version of Aizen. A wide grin lit up his face and he grabbed the doll from the floor…

Gin yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time this meeting- which is funny, considering nobody has even started talking yet. He leaned further back in his chair, attempting to get comfortable. He sighed, unhappy that he had to sit in the uncomfortable chair. Usually he would stand next to Aizen, but Aizen wanted him to sit in a chair at the table like the arrancar so he could watch him and make sure he didn't try anything on him.

Usually Gin could stand the punishment Aizen gave him from pulling pranks, but when the punishment involved a sore rear and an unpleasant chair, he'd prefer to skip the meeting altogether. He eyed Aizen, who was sitting proudly in his chair at the head of the table like he usually did for meetings.

Nothing had happened to him since he had sat down… and that worried him. What had happened to the voodoo doll? Was it broken, or gone for good? He hadn't seen it in a long time…

Before he could continue his thoughts Aizen began to speak, "The meeting shall now begin."

"What?" Grimmjow complained from his own seat, where his feet were propped up on the table, "But Szael isn't here yet! Don't tell me you're letting him skip the meeting!"

"Szael," Aizen spoke, his eyes turning sharply to Grimmjow, "has important work to attend to. He will regrettably be unable to join us for this meeting."

Grimmjow swore under his breath, but knew better than to speak back to Aizen. The silver haired male turned his attention to a door that rested behind Aizen when it opened, revealing a drooling Wonderweis that made baby noises as he went to a spot about a yard behind Aizen and sat.

Gin's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Wonderweis pull out none other than the Aizen voodoo doll. From the expressions that some of the other espada had, he could tell they had noticed as well. Thankfully, Aizen hadn't noticed and nobody looked like they were about to tell him about it.

Gin watched as Wonderweis examined the doll briefly, gave it a toothy grin, and then… began to bang it against the floor roughly. Aizen followed suit, his head landing against the table painfully. Nobody said anything. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock, except for Ulquiorra whose hands were laced in front of his mouth suspiciously.

Suddenly, Grimmjow burst out laughing, Yammy and Nnioritora doing the same. Movement once again returned to the room, leaving Aizen to sit up because Wonderweis had stopped his assault on the doll in surprise. Now the "special" arrancar just stared at Aizen dumbly.

The brown haired soul reaper straightened his back imposingly as he dusted off the front of his outfit, glaring at everyone dangerously before speaking in a voice tight with anger, "Gin…"

The accused raised his hands and shook his head, "Innocent. Really Lord Aizen, why do you always blame me when something goes wrong?"

"Then," Aizen swept his gaze scathingly over the arrancar, "who did it?" As his gaze reached each arrancar they raised their hands in innocence. When there wasn't anyone left around the table Aizen growled, "If none of you did it, then who-"

Before he could finish speaking Wonderweis moved an arm on the doll curiously, Aizen's own arm following the action and landing exactly where it shouldn't on Tosen for the second time this week. Tosen's eyes widened in shock, Wonderweis squealed in childish delight, and Aizen just lowered his head as he yanked his hand away, muttering as he did.

"Not this again…"

And then, just like the last meeting we had, things got hectic. Wonderweis was pleased with his new toy and used it to its fullest extent, making Aizen put both his feet in his mouth and begin to roll around- a position I'm not really sure how he managed to get into. Aizen doing something that can be characterized as the complete _opposite_ of Aizen made three particular arrancar continue their raucous laughter with greater enthusiasm than before.

In fact, Grimmjow laughed so hard he was gasping for breath, banging his fist against the table as he did. Then Aizen, still rolling around in his strange ball, ran into Stark's chair, knocking it over. Stark still slept through it, but became a giant landmine when Aareniaro tried to get to get away from Aizen and tripped over him, ultimately spilling all the weird goo from the tank on his shoulders over the floor. The goo, in turn, made Yammy slip and fall backwards onto the table in his own escape attempt, the table breaking clean in half under his weight.

Then Wonderweis turned his Rolling Aizen of Doom onto Nnioritora and the seventh espada, who began to run for their lives. Beargon and Harribel had done the smart thing and sonido'd out of the meeting room soon after Aizen turned into a living bowling ball. Tosen was trying to get away from Aizen without tripping the way everyone else had. Ulquiorra stood to the side of the room, going unnoticed by Wonderweis.

Grimmjow just remained in his seat and laughed.

And that left Gin who, though laughing painfully hard, flash stepped past Aizen and next to Wonderweis. He looked down at the arrancar that was stupidly grinning and snorted in amusement.

"You've been a very bad boy, Wonderweis. I'll have to take that back now." He grabbed the voodoo doll and pulled it from his hands before shoving it in his pocket, making Wonderweis coo in protest.

The Rolling Aizen of Doom's reign was finally over.

The next few hours went by in a blur of Aizen yelling, fixing the meeting room, and never-ending laughter that came from Grimmjow. When the room was once again deemed usable as a meeting room, Aizen began to yell at the occupants of the room some more. Because Gin had become so used to Aizen yelling at him he had learned to tune him out, only paying attention again when Aizen demanded to have the voodoo doll of himself.

"If I must give it to you." Gin sighed, pulling the doll out of his pocket to hand it to Aizen, disappointment plain on his face, "But I was really hoping to keep it. It made things so much more interesting!"

The other soul reaper glared at him, "This _thing_ is going to be disposed of immediately."

"Aww," Gin complained, "That's no fun!"

Aizen ignored him and turned away, walking out of the meeting room with a brief dismissal to the arrancar, Tosen, and Gin.

Szael leaned back in his chair and smiled at the computer screen in front of him, which held the paused image of Aizen scowling with the doll held far in front of him like a dirty diaper, "Now, wasn't that entertaining. I should help Gin out with his plots more often." He paused, "But why did you leave the voodoo doll to Wonderweis in the first place, Ulquiorra?"

The tall, pale man with jade eyes that Szael had spoken to walked from the shadows in the back of the surveillance room and spoke in an unemotional voice, "There are some things that even you don't want to know, Szael."

The scientist raised an eyebrow, "If you say so, Ulquiorra."

"I'll be taking my leave now." With a small bow of his head, the cuarto espada left the room.

Now, alone in the surveillance room, Szael's lips quirked upward, "This was indeed the most productive endeavor. I must thank Gin for this…"

The pink haired man slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small doll in the exact form of Aizen.


End file.
